Search engines are used throughout the World Wide Web and Internet, including, but not limited to social networks, general Internet searches, e.g., Google, Yahoo, Bing, etc. . . . , and retail commercial websites. Search engines are also used to manage human resources databases, inventory database, and the like. Such systems typically include the search engine logic, the database, front end logic, and any business or other logic that may be used to present or organize the search engine results.
The data in the database and the logic comprising such systems are almost always constantly improved or updated. Generally, it is typically desirable to evaluate such systems either prior to roll-out of updates or improvements or post-production. It may also be desirable to evaluate systems provided by different parties so that a comparison may be made.
Such evaluations may be performed by users in specially designed testbeds that include a copy or mimicked version of the system to be evaluated. The evaluation set or criteria is established and presented to the user(s) as the user perform specified functions, e.g., specific search requests. The evaluation set may be presented to the user in a manner that allows the user to enter their evaluation, which is then tabulated with the evaluations from other users. The tabulated results may be reviewed. It is extremely time consuming to produce a mimicked version of the system.
Further, typically providing the access necessary for such an evaluation of another party's system, or website, may be very difficult.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.